


Won't You Join Me Downstairs

by mellojello999



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angel Tendou Satori, Angel/Demon AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Ushijima Wakatoshi, I wasn't sure what to rate this... but T to be safe, Is this angst? well i guess its kind of sad, M/M, Romance, They love each other, UshiTen Week 2020, but it is, i don't think its that sad though!, this ended up being sort of dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellojello999/pseuds/mellojello999
Summary: UshiTen Week 2020Day 1: Angels/Demons AUWakatoshi was an angel that loved Satori so much that he was willing to fight God. So, he was thrown out of Heaven. But, he returns and he has one final question for Satori.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	Won't You Join Me Downstairs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little more dramatic than what I usually write, and by a little I mean a lot, haha, yup! But, I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> HUGE THANKS TO @lavendelshampoo FOR READING IT OVER FOR ME!! IT WAS A BIG HELP!!! i was nervous to post, but you gave me confidence!!!
> 
> [UshiTen Week 2020](https://twitter.com/UshiTenFanWeek)

On the hill between Heaven and Hell, a single angel sat under the tree with heavy boughs and wept. Things had not been going well for him lately and we really needed a moment alone to cry.

On this occasion, he wept for his one and only friend, who had disappeared a month prior and left him behind to deal with the scorn of the other angels alone. No one would tell Satori where he had gone or if he was okay, and Satori was hurt beyond belief. Even though he saw his friend every night in his dreams and every day in his memories, he still missed him so much.

“Satori”

He missed him so much that sometimes he could still hear his voice, though he knew it was a trick of the mind.

“Satori”

There it was again. The way his lower register would call his name always lit a spark in Satori, but now it just made him more aware of the cavernous darkness of the hole in his heart.

“Satori” Satori startled, jolting up in surprise and came face to face with none other than his lost friend.

“Wakatoshi!” Satori yelped, scrambling to his feet and threw his arms around Wakatoshi in a tight embrace.“What happened to you! Where were you, I’ve been so worried! We have to go back right now, everyone will be so happy to see you!” Satori blubbered, close to tears.

“Satori, I cannot go back.”

Satori’s elation slowly faded away as he realized what Wakatoshi was saying. “What? Why not?”

“My disappearance was no accident, I was hurled from the sky into the pit of hell on purpose,” Ushijima said, which made Tendou’s eyes widened in disbelief and he clutched more firmly onto Wakatoshi’s shirt. He wanted it to be a lie, but Wakatoshi never told anything but the truth. A bark of humorless laughter escaped his lips.

“You, Wakatoshi himself, one of the most powerful angels closest to god was banished to Hell? That can’t be right! Between the two of us, I would have thought I would get sent Downstairs before you ever would.”

“Take a closer look and you will see, I am not quite the same as I was before.”

Satori had been so preoccupied with their reunion that he had yet to really _look_ at Wakatoshi, but when he pulled away from their embrace he understood what the other was talking about. He had been so focused on the fact that his Wakatoshi was there that he hadn’t noticed the way that pointed teeth poked out of his mouth when he spoke. Or his wings, which were once as white and fluffy as the clouds, were now black and sleek like an oily night. And his eyes, which still looked at him with as much warmth as his Wakatoshi always had, were now glowing yellow with a slit down the middle. And how could he have missed the horns which now adorned Wakatoshi’s head instead of an illuminating halo?

“Oh Wakatoshi, what happened to you?” Satori whispered. He frantically tried to assure them. Well, mostly himself. “But, it’s fine, you’re still the same Wakatoshi aren’t you, I’m sure if we go back--”

“No. There is no way that I can return to Heaven. “ Wakatoshi cut him off “The reason that I am here right now is to ask if you would accompany me to Hell”

Satori was speechless, his mouth opened and closed but no words came out. How should he respond to that? Normally, he would do whatever Wakatoshi asked of him. But he was asking Satori to go to Hell with him, a place never would have imagined stepping foot, not in a million years. Wakatoshi noticed his hesitance and continued to speak.

“Perhaps, knowing why I was banished from Heaven will help things make sense. Can you guess what sort of crime I must have committed to warrant such a punishment?” Wakatoshi asked. He had always been the golden boy ever since they were young. Satori could not think of a single thing he could have done wrong. “I am not without sin, Satori. I’d committed the sin of loving someone to the extent that my loyalty to Heaven has come into question. I had come to adore someone so much they felt it akin to the worship of a false deity.”

“Oh? And who is this person you adore so much?” Satori asked. His heart was beating fast from the admission. He felt he knew who it was that held Wakatoshi’s heart, but he still wanted to hear him say it out loud.

Wakatoshi’s face softened into that look that Satori missed dearly. “I think it should be obvious. It's always been you, Satori.”

Despite Satori’s confusions and horror at the fact that Wakatoshi was thrown out of heaven he couldn't help but feel a fluttering in his gut at Wakatoshi’s soft admittance. He shyly grabbed Wakatoshi’s pinky with his own.

“You mean that?” He asked bashfully. 

Wakatoshi let go of Satori’s pinky and in exchange grabbed his whole hand. “I stood before God themself and proclaimed that I would burn down the holy kingdom with my wrath should you continue to be miserable and they do nothing about it. God gave me a final chance to take back my words and claim them to be a moment of arrogance and rage and pledge myself to them above all, but I only reaffirmed my devotion to you and only you.” He leaned forward to press his forehead against Satori’s, all the while being wary of his horns. “I care for you so much that they thought me dangerous. There is no place for an angel who would brandish their holy blade against the lord in the name of another. All I want to do is love you with my whole being unfettered.”

Satori never thought that he would find himself in this position. He had always imagined that being seduced by a demon would involve things like the temptation of lust, or riches or revenge, things that he had been warned of, and had no interest in any way. He had thought there was nothing a demon could offer him that would make him consider straying from his angelic path. 

That was until this moment, where the offer was his only friend from Heaven offering him all he could ever want but in Hell. A place by someone’s side where he could love and be loved in return. A place where he would belong. Heaven was fine and all, but Satori who had always felt like an outcast, except for when he was with Wakatoshi. 

But even with everything he could ever want right in front of him, Satori was skeptical. It almost seemed too good to be true.

“But how do I know that you are really him? I’m an angel on the verge of a breakdown, an easy target for a passing demon. You are basically asking me to waltz with you Downstairs without a fight. How do I know you are the real Wakatoshi and that this is not all some kind of trick?” His voice trembled from the thought of it all being fake, and that he had been lured by a mirage of his greatest desires.

“The night before I disappeared, we were together.” Wakatoshi started. Satori’s breath caught. “We were together and you were showing me the real you”

Satori knew exactly what he was talking about, it was still somewhat of a painful memory for him. The image of the angel had changed over the years. They were once beings of incomprehensible forms made up of wings and eyes and light. They slowly evolved to more closely resemble the forms of humans but there were still some who carried traces of their pasts in their appearances. Satori was one of them.

“That’s right…” Satori muttered. “You… you had disappeared the day after and I thought.” Satori swallowed around a lump in his throat. “I thought that once you had seen me, after making all those promises to care for me, that you felt you had to run away. That I was worse than you could have imagined.” 

Wakatoshi's palm, as wide and warm as ever, slid against his cheek and encouraged him to look into his eyes. “I would never run from you, especially not when you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. So please, won’t you show me you again?”

Satori had faced so much ridicule ever since he was young for his looks. He had learned to hide his more unusual characteristics but it didn’t erase it from the memory of others. His elders had told him not to be ashamed for possessing the traits of more ancient angels but that did not stop his peers from calling him names. Demon. Abomination. Monster. But, with Wakatoshi, he was not afraid. Satori nodded and slowly let his disguise fall away to reveal who he was underneath. The edges of his body blurred with the amount of light his true form was made of. His two wings split into eight and they stretched and wrapped around him. And all over his body, eyes blinked themselves open. And just like that night, Wakatoshi looked at him with limitless adoration and affection, enough to make him blush. Wakatoshi reached out to take both of Satori’s hands in his and slowly stroked their backs with his thumbs.

“Well? Won’t you come along with me? I will understand if you do not want to, and I will respect that. But I can promise you that if you agree to stay by my side I will treasure you forever.” Wakatoshi says.

In his mind, Satori knew that he should have been scared . He should have been terrified of having this kind of decision thrusted into his arms. It was either go back to Heaven without Wakatoshi or follow him down into Hell, throwing away all he had ever known but trusting Wakatoshi to guide him. He should have been unsure and afraid at the least. He should have been horrified that as an angel he would ever consider taking Wakatoshi’s offer. But in truth, the choice was so very easy to make. 

“Yes, of course, I’ll come with you! You can’t get rid of me that easily!” Satori tried to joke through tears welling up in his eyes.

“Satori, I’m here to do the opposite of getting rid of you.”

“I know, it's just a figure of speech… I’m just, so happy you came back.”

“You don’t mind that we cannot go back to the life we had before?”

“Nah. As long as I have a future with you, then I am happy! When are we leaving?”

“We could leave right now if you like, I have everything prepared for your arrival. But before we go, You have to cast off your halo once and for all.”

This would be the point of no return, once he let Wakatoshi break the halo, he would no longer be welcomed in Heaven. But, he couldn’t help but feel a little excited and eagerly offered his head.

He felt Wakatoshi’s hands grasp his halo and pull.

Wakatoshi pulled it apart in opposite directions until there was a snap that shook his entire being, he would have collapsed had it not been for Wakatoshi’s strong arms catching him. The shock from the break rang through his body making him shake from the core outward. 

Reaching up with his unsteady hands he felt the place where the halo once hovered, where a pair of horns made from its broken ring now sprouted from his head. Again, he felt like he should have been scared, panicked that he completely severed his holy ties, and had punched his one-way ticket to the underworld. But, he didn’t feel the weight of shame or regret. In fact, he felt lighter. He felt free.

Satori had dragged himself to the top of that hill to weep in misery. But, on his way down there was a giddiness in his step and a fluttery feeling in his heart from walking hand in hand with Wakatoshi. 

“So, what took you so long anyway, you were gone for like, a month!”

“I was… getting acclimated.”

“Oh? Did you make some friends?” 

“Yes, I did. I think you are going to like them.”

For the first time in weeks, Satori’s lips stretched into a genuine smile and his eyes sparkled with joy. He leaned his head on Wakatoshi’s shoulder and gave their hands a gentle swing as they journeyed Downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I read somewhere once that like, angels turned demons broke their halos and twisted them into horns and I thought that was kind of cool! And if you were wondering, yea, Wakatoshi's new friends in hell is the rest of Shiratorizawa.
> 
> AAA THANK YOU FOR READING, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!! AND THANK YOU AGAIN LI!!!
> 
> Comments of all sorts and kudos are appreciated! also you can find me here... [tumblr](https://mellojello999.tumblr.com/) \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/mellojello999) @mellojello999 !!!


End file.
